memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jon Cruz
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 07:32, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) Stones initials Where in and which version of the Concordance was Stones initials referenced in? I cannot seem to locate them in my edition of it. --Alan del Beccio 07:32, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) :I am not currently at my apartment, but I'll check back as soon as I return to it. :o) Also, while the book has its share of errors, I believe Alan Asherman's Star Trek Compendium also makes reference to the initials. But again, I'll check on it when I return. :: Okay, I was just checking. Also, please don't forget to add your signature after your comments with the button on the tool bar or with --~~~~. Thanks. --Alan del Beccio 07:40, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::: Will do. I'm still getting used to the Wiki text, despite a background in web design. :o) I'm a long-time reader of this site and excited to now be a registered member. Particularly given that I'm on a long-term rest leave following an extended hospital stay, I have a LOT of time on my hands...so expect to see a lot of new and expanded TOS articles in the near future. :o) --Jon Cruz 07:45, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::: Cool, we look forward to it! :) Get well. --Alan del Beccio 07:54, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::::: Thanks. Admittedly, scary stuff for a 22-year-old. But, hey, more time for Memory Alpha.... :o) --Jon Cruz 07:56, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC)